Rose Stormrage
by ryan456
Summary: Fem harry is found by Illidan, yuri don't like don't read, muti crossover


On a cold night in a barely lit street, two figures are walking down the street side by side, the one on the left was massive, purple skinned male with green tattoos like fire, brown trousers, hooves instead of feet, claws instead of hands, two wings with a bit torn of, a blind fold around his eyes but the figures green eyes glow through and two horns growing out of his head. The other is male elf with long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, he also has large eyebrows, he also has glowing green eyes and he is wearing bright amour with gold bits around the edges, the amour has large plating that covers both the left and right side of his head and a purple cape that goes behind his head and under his shoulder pads and over his arms. As the two walk down the street the blond elf asks" why are we here lord Illidan?"

Illidan answers" because I sensed a powerful source of magic coming from this world."

The elf responds" but my lord you should be resting you only just had your fight with Arthas."

Illidan responds" nonsense Kael'thas, I feel just fine and your with me in case something goes wrong."

Kael'thas nods and the two continue walking until Illidan suddenly stops and turns to his right and spots a baby in a basket covered by a blanket with a letter on the baby and Illidan says" the magic is coming from that child."  
Kael'thas looks at the baby and says" are you sure? She's human."

Illidan doesn't say anything for a while then he says" no I sense their is something being suppressed but I am not sure." He then kneels and picks up the letter and hands it to Kael'thas and says" while I release what ever is being suppressed read this letter out Kael."

Kael'thas nods and takes the letter opens it reads out loud" dear Petunia and Vernon, I know its been a while since we have talked but I have a favour to ask you, can you look after my daughter I want her to grow up without being jealous of her brothers fame since he is he boy who lived and I thought you could give her a normal child hood, I know you don't really like magic but can you put that aside to raise her, her name is rose, we will be back on her 11th birthday to take her shopping before we send her to hogwarts, love Lilly."  
Kael'thas then lowers the letter and says" they left their daughter outside on a cold night."

Illidan then ignores him and waves a hand over the baby and the baby glows and her ears grow and her eyes turn blue. kael'thas then looks over and says" she's a elf but how?"

Illidan responds" remember the alliance lead an assault on Outland when Nerzual was still in charge and some of the members haven't been seen since and some of them were your people Kael, also for all we know they may be a race of elves on this planet."

Kael'thas responds" I guess some of my people must of landed here, so we taking the child."

Illidan grabs the basket and stands up and says" yes I am not leaving the child here where her magic will be neglected or so the legion can find her."  
Kael'thas nods and says" so we leaving now."

Illidan nods and with his other hand channels a purple ball and shoots it out, the purple ball goes a little bit then expands into a circle and Illidan walks through with Kael'thas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The portal then opens on Outland, at the top of the black temple. As Illidan and Kael'thas walk out of the portal there are 3 figures, the first figure is a female Naga with turquoise/ light blue skin, six arms, she has a golden bra, golden shoulder pads and instead of hair she has snakes. The second figure is a broken with greyish purple skin, with bronze boots, bronze leg guards, bronze gantlets, bronze shoulder pad on his left shoulder, 3 tentacles from his chair, glowing blue eyes and a cowl over his head. The third is a red skinned Orc with no hair, teeth that goes over his upper lip and two bigger teeth, this orc is wearing a massive plate amour with massive spikes from his shoulder pads and two blades instead of hands.

The female Naga then asks" why is their a baby in your hand lord Illidan?"

Illidan responds" because Vashj this baby name is Rose and she is the powerful source of magic we discovered on that planet."

Vashj responds" ah of course my lord."  
Illidan turns to the red orc and asks" is the task I asked of you complete Kargath."

Kargath nods and says" he wont be getting out any time soon my lord."  
Illidan nods and the broken asks" what are you going to do with Rose Illidan."

Illidan says"well Akama I will raise rose normally till she reaches 6 then start her magic training with Kael'thas and Kargath you can teach her how to wield a sword and Vashj you can teach her how to use a bow."

The 3 responds with" yes lord Illidan."

Illidan then turns to Akama and says" and Akama I want you to teach Rose about some of your culture if I ever die in our war against the legion the information your people have on them will be useful."

Akama says" yes lord Illidan."  
Kael'thas then asks" are we going to send her back to that world so she can go to that school lord Illidan?"

Illidan nods and says" that world may have knowledge we don't so we should send her there to learn more of it?"

Kael'thas nods and Illidan then puts the basket down and Illidan says" now we must prepare for when the legion returns."

The four responds" yes lord Illidan."


End file.
